


Все хорошее приходит сверху и внезапно

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Все хорошее приходит сверху и внезапно

Артем переоценил свои силы. И рост. И вес, по всей видимости, тоже. Руки начали противно дрожать уже тогда, когда он перебрасывал ногу через перила. Карниз отсутствовал как класс, нога парня соскользнула и он повис на одной руке, второй вцепляясь в брус пониже. Так… теперь перехватиться… Он немного повисел между небом и землей, с каждой секундой все отчетливее понимая, что идея была тупая. Даже если Лёлькин трахаль зашел только на пятнадцать минут, поздороваться, Артему столько не провисеть. Кляня себя за неспортивность – вот где бы пригодилось подтягивание на турнике – он закусил губу. Что делать? Вверх ему уже не выбраться – мышцы слабели с каждой секундой. 

Третий этаж… 

Артем вывернул шею. Внизу были кусты. 

Идиотская идея, да. Идиотская с того момента, как Лёлька выпер его на балкон. Еще б в шкафу спрятал. Или под кроватью. 

Лучше бы в шкафу или под кроватью.

Артем, пытаясь представить себе, что он на шведской стенке, а пол в сантиметрах от его пяток, отпустил одну руку и взялся за перекладину, которая шла ниже. Потихоньку, полегоньку – руки тряслись, ладони горели и скользили - спустился к самой последней. Ну вот. Уже не три этажа, а почти два. 

Может, удастся вообще на балкон второго этажа спрыгнуть?

Артем замахал ногами, пытаясь нащупать перила хотя бы кончиками пальцев и стараясь не думать о том, как все это выглядит со стороны. 

Тут такое дело… В общем, вся его одежда осталась в спальне Лёлика. 

Так что болтаясь в теплых, как парное молоко, июньских сумерках, он страстно надеялся на чувство юмора Лёлькиного соседа снизу. 

А потом его внезапно схватили за бедро. 

Артем подавился криком.

Чуть шершавые горячие ладони обхватили его бедра, потянули вглубь соседского балкона. Артем судорожно вцепился потными ладонями в перекладину, на которой висел, а затем понял: его держат. Удержат ли и дальше? Однако испытывать выносливость неизвестного помощника было глупо. Артем с усилием разжал скрюченные пальцы.

Незнакомец, придерживавший его ноги, не сплоховал. Артем успел испугаться, что сломает хребет, ударившись о перила, но его втянули очень плавно – и он оказался на руках высокого мужчины. Живот кольнула щетина, Артем замахал руками, снова пугаясь, что его спаситель не устоит на ногах… 

Крепкие объятия разжались, и Артем медленно съехал вниз по длинному телу. Очень медленно. Пересчитав все пуговки на рубашке спасителя и уже ощутив бедром крупную пряжку ремня. К счастью тот спохватился и задержал извивающегося Артема в объятиях. Артем уперся руками в широкие плечи, глядя на черноволосую макушку мужчины. 

Спаситель Артема поднял лицо. Он не улыбался, но от уголков серых глаз разбегались светлые шрамики морщинок, резко выделявшиеся на загорелой коже. Артем несмело растянул губы в улыбке, и его осторожно поставили на пол, не выпуская, впрочем, из рук. 

Артем содрогнулся. Это было невыносимо. Ткань, касавшаяся его кожи, казалась грубой и колючей. И незнакомец был покрыт ею, как броней, тогда как Артем, казалось, лишился и своей собственной кожи. Слишком острые ощущения: легкий ветерок, овевавший его, лишь напоминал о наготе и беззащитности, а твердая ладонь, лежащая на пояснице жгла, как клеймо. Ноги Артема подкосились, но его держали. 

Он вскинул голову – сосед Лёлика был здорово выше его, однако так и не придумал, что сказать.

\- Перепугался, птенец? – сказал мужчина. 

Голос у него был хриплый и очень приятный. Артем, сглотнув, кивнул, не в силах выдавить что-либо из пересохшего горла. Мужчина повернулся вместе с ним и взял с подоконника бокал на короткой ножке. В нос Артему шибанул запах… коньяк?

\- Виски, - пояснил незнакомец, словно прочитав его мысли. 

Артем послушно приоткрыл рот, и проглотил напиток, не чувствуя вкуса. Зато почувствовал эффект. Казалось, огненный клубок спускается в живот.

\- Бэ! – сказал он и поморщился, высовывая язык. 

Незнакомец фыркнул. 

\- Первый раз вижу такую реакцию на виски пятнадцатилетней выдержки.

Артем задумался. Это много. Значит, дорогой. 

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, потупившись. 

Мужчина поставил бокал обратно на подоконник. Затем он хотел Артема отпустить, но того сразу повело, и незнакомец снова обнял его. Погладил по голове. 

\- Тихо, тихо. Все хорошо.

Ничего не хорошо. Артема потряхивало. Запоздалые страхи, да… Но к этому примешивалось еще кое-что, и он не был уверен, что за это его тоже погладят по головке. Он прижался к мужчине, стараясь скрыть возбуждение, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что так еще очевиднее. 

И, к тому же, еще более возбуждающе.

Чувства обострились до предела. Артем опустил голову на горячую даже сквозь рубашку грудь и потерся щекой о ткань. Мужчина обхватил его уже обеими руками

\- Откуда ты такой взялся, а? – пробормотал он ему в волосы.

Артем поежился.

\- Сверху… - пролепетал он, стараясь не потереться о мужчину всем телом. 

Тот засмеялся. 

И тут балконная дверь позади них распахнулась, обливая их золотистым светом. 

\- Волька! – гаркнули с порога. 

Артем чуть не подпрыгнул. Его спаситель флегматично повернул голову. 

\- Ась?

\- Мать моя женщина! – Артем, щурясь, увидел, что выглянувший на балкон мужчина невысок и плотно сбит. Коротышка протер глаза. - Что? Где и когда ты успел? Эй, пацаны!

\- Марик, не пугай мальчика, - строго сказал мужчина.

\- Нет, это же надо! Волька, в этом весь ты. Выходишь в магазин за пивом – и возвращаешься через неделю из Парижа. Умотал на балкон подышать воздухом – и… Японский бог! Я даже не знаю, как это назвать! Где, ну где ты их берешь?

Топоча и толкаясь в дверях появились еще двое мужчин, но Артем уже не смотрел. Вцепившись похолодевшими пальцами в ремень своего спасителя, он изо всех сил прижался к нему. Внезапно вспомнились все страшилки разом. Он даже не мог понять, о чем, собственно говорят мужчины, но слышал смех.

Мужчина приобнял его за плечи, а затем двинулся в сторону двери. Артем был готов вырваться и сигануть с балкона в кусты, следуя первоначальному плану, но его крепко держали. И он пошел, зажмурившись, едва переступая несгибающимися ногами. А приоткрыл глаза только когда его ноги утонули в мягком ворсе ковра – от неожиданности. 

\- Эй! – мужчина взял его за плечи обеими руками и немного встряхнул. – Ты чего? Идем, я тебе одежду какую-то найду…

От накатившего облегчения Артем едва не свалился на пушистый ковер.

\- Отстаньте, извращенцы старые! - рявкнул его спаситель на своих друзей, сопровождающих их, как свита. Артем дернулся было – но понял, что это было сказано не со злостью. Все смеялись; он тоже несмело улыбнулся, прижимаясь к мужчине, и пытаясь прикрыться им. Стоять голым в компании четверых одетых людей – удовольствие сомнительное. 

Впрочем, Артем уже начал думать, нет ли у него каких-то эксгибиционистских наклонностей.   
По всему выходило, что были, ага. Скрытые. Вышли вот, стоило поболтаться над землей.  
От мужчины он не отцеплялся, да тот и не отпустил бы, наверное, помня, про его некстати подкашивающиеся ноги, так что они медленно повальсировали в конец коридора. И оказались в спальне.

Завидев кровать, Артем попытался снова слиться с полом в страстном лобзании. А его потащили именно к ней и сгрузили на мягкий матрас. 

\- Так… сейчас…

Артем сгреб покрывало и попытался укрыться им, но это не прошло незамеченным. Мужчина вернулся от шкафа, взял его за руку. 

\- Замерз?

Артем замотал головой, выдернул руку – да, по сравнению с пальцами незнакомца, она были прохладной, но это его обычное состояние! – и прикрылся ладонями. Вот сейчас он заметит, и начнется…

Заметил. 

Мужчина коснулся его плеча, затем наклонился ниже и шепнул ему прямо в ухо:

\- Не бойся… Я согрею…

Артем снова замотал головой, но его мягко толкнули на постель… а он не умел возбуждаться и бояться одновременно. 

Мужчина так и не разделся, и Артем со стоном потерся о него, пытаясь нащупать пуговицы на рубашке. Это было невыносимо. И стало еще невыносимее, когда тот начал его гладить горячими ладонями. Атласное покрывало было скользким и прохладным, тело, прижимающее его к постели – тяжелым, горячим, и ужасно одетым, и Артем мог только вцепиться в ткань и ерзать, тихонько поскуливая от обилия ощущений. Когда его перевернули на живот, он уже был совсем оглушен ими. Мужчина провел рукой по изгибу поясницы, затем скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Артем забарахтался, стараясь подставиться, все переживания этого вечера смешались в дикий коктейль и вырубили какие-то ограничения напрочь. Хотелось только этого, чтобы сильно, немного больно, и ощутить себя живым. 

Так и было. 

То, что было у них с Лёликом против этого казалось неловкой возней двух подростков. Артем стонал, не прекращая, и кусал большую ладонь, пытавшуюся прикрыть ему рот – хотелось слышать свой стон. 

А вот кончая, захлебнулся воздухом. И в глазах натуральным образом потемнело. 

Потом его вытерли мокрым полотенцем, катая по постели как большую куклу, уложили на подушки, накрыли… Артем едва мог приоткрыть глаза, а незнакомец бодренько потопал к шкафу и принялся в нем копаться. 

\- Вот, вот и… вот. Держи.

Закусив губу, Артем поднялся на локтях… и обнаружил, что слабость ему только мнится. Все было в порядке. Ладно, кое-где тянуло, но приятно. Он спустил ноги с кровати, немного обижаясь: ну вот, трахнули – и гонят взашей. 

Зато как трахнули… 

От собственных же мыслей Артем залился краской и исподлобья взглянул на мужчину. Тот подмигнул. Артем вздохнул. Стеснятся было поздно. Он отбросил покрывало и стал одеваться. Мужчина нашел ему серые шорты – на Артеме они выглядели по-реперски – футболку и рубашку хаки. 

\- Спасибо, - вежливо сказал он, поглядывая на себя в зеркало. Да, заметно, что вещи с чужого, и более широкого, плеча, но до дома дойти можно. 

Мужчина смерил его взглядом.

\- Нет, я тебя не отпущу, - Артем вскинул на него испуганные глаза. - Пока ты не дашь мне свой телефон. 

Артему в руки сунули айфон, и он, путаясь в настройках, кое-как забил в память свой номер. А взамен получил коричневую визитку. 

Владимир Бельский. Артем покрутил имя на языке и улыбнулся. Он-то решил, что выкрик «Волька!» был каким-то хитрым ругательством. 

\- Это точно твой номер? – придирчиво спросил Владимир, рассматривая свой телефон. 

Артем удивленно поднял брови. Ему даже в голову не пришло… 

В коридоре их снова перехватил коротышка, которого называли Марик. 

\- Долго вы, - хмыкнул он.

\- Одевались, - лаконично пояснил Владимир. 

\- Слышали мы, как вы одевались, - подколол коротышка. 

Артем искоса посмотрел на Владимира и понял, что тот смущается. Самую чуточку. 

\- Уже исчезаешь, чудесное видение? – спросил Марик Артема, поигрывая бровями. 

Артем замялся, а Владимир развернул коротышку за плечи и подтолкнул к неплотно закрытым дверям гостиной.

В прихожей Артему выдали еще и вьетнамки. Великоватые, но с ноги вроде не слетали, Артем пошаркал ими у порога.

Открыв дверь, Владимир наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок губ. 

\- Я позвоню, - сказал он. 

Артем грустно кивнул. Звучало не очень.

\- Ай-ай-ай! – подал голос Марик, который, как оказалось, шел за ними по пятам. 

Владимир опять улыбнулся, не улыбаясь и погрозил Марику пальцем. 

\- Завтра позвоню. В три… В три будет нормально?

Закрыв за парнем дверь, Владимир повернулся к другу. 

\- Покер! – сказал Марик. - И давай, рассказывай, как ты это делаешь. Вышел на балкон погрустить – а через пять минут уже с голым парнем. А мы мучайся, как все простые смертные. 

Владимир многозначительно прищурился.

\- Его прислали мне оттуда…

И потыкал пальцем вверх.


End file.
